Does she know?
by fernomina
Summary: Does Remy know that Dexter loves her? Cute oneshot.


**A/n Just quick one shot that I wrote, there are lyrics that I made up but they aren't really fabulous, so please don't eat me. **

Dexter stared out into the crowd, his eyes looking into the distance. A sudden yell tugged him back into the dim nightclub full of bodies pressed together. Eyes looked up at him and he gulped slightly, pushing the falling hair out of his face. "Um hi everyone, thanks for coming." The microphone repeated his words a couple of times for good measure. Surveying the crowd, there were more than a few familiar faces, more of the female variety, particularly a girl up the front who was looking up at him through her lashes pouting her lips slightly at him.

The Truth Squad was finishing up their tour in a small town on the coast and Remy had promised to come to their last gig. Dexter had been pinging off the walls with excitement, it would be the first time he would see Remy in months.

Continuing his visual sweep, he ended with a disappointed sigh that un-expectedly echoed through the microphone. He forced his voice to be cheerful, "So we are the Truth Squad" a cheer started, "And this the Potato Opus." Throughout the set Dexter couldn't take his gaze off the glass doors of the nightclub where rain was falling heavily. Many people pushed in and every time his heart leapt slightly, looking for the familiar brown haired figure with the small smile. Every time he was disappointed.

"We have time for one more song," Dexter said at the end of the set, "I actually wrote for my girlfriend who couldn't make it today." Dexter had been delaying the playing of the song, waiting for Remy to show. But it looked like she wasn't coming.

He gave one last forlorn look at the door as John Miller started the slow beat and Lucas started to plink out the tune. Dexter took a deep breath and brought the microphone near his mouth as he prepared to sing the lyrics to the song he had written the night before.

While drinking billions of cups of coffee and staring at his copy of Remy and his last picture together. Wanting to capture the perfect moment of happiness they had experienced together at the airport as she flew off to her University. The moment when he hugged her and swung her around and around off the ground. The perfect moment, in the perfect song.

He had made the band learn the tune and they had rehearsed the song all day, refusing to sing himself, "saving" his voice for Remy. Dexter focussed and pictured the photograph in his mind, with sun splotches at the top, without the detail of her face, he sang it to Remy.

"_Does she know how I feel?_

_Because it's swelling up inside of me _

_Like a big red balloon _

_I think it's going to pop soon,_

_Does she know? Does she know?"_

Dexter heard the general noise of the nightclub slowly sink away, the clinking of glasses paused, the chatting voices petered out, and it was just his voice.

"_Does she know? Does she know?_

_That I love every part of her_

_On the inside and out,_

_If I could I would, carry her around _

_In my pocket._

_Does she know? Does she know?"_ He sung for her, with every fibre of his being every cell vibrating slowly except for his heart which was beating in time with John Miller's thump of drums.

"_Does she know? Does she know?_

_I love every part of her _

_Because when I kiss her lips _

_I feel myself lifting _

_Her sudden intake of breath_

_Her light brown hair in a ponytail_

_Skewed slightly to the left,"_ Smiling slightly he pictured her perfectly in his a deep breath tossing the last verse.

"_Does she know that I love her?_

_Does she know? Does she know?_

_That I would unstitch myself for a single smile of hers?_

_That she is my missing piece?_

_That without her I am incomplete?"_

The door of the nightclub slammed shut and Dexter looked up to see Remy standing at the door, her hair wet from the outside rain, limp strands plastered to her face, her coat dripping wet onto the floor. Smiling slightly and looking straight at him. Dexter felt something catch in his breath and without thinking he jumped off the stage, dropping the echoey microphone with a squeal .

He avoided the girl with long eyelashes and pouty lips, making his way through the crowd, towards Remy he brought her into a hug, ignoring her dampness. He could hear the band falter slightly and then Lucas coming up to the microphone to finish the song.

He heard the echoey microphone picked up Lucas' intake of breath before the last line

"Does she know?" Lucas sung the wrong lyrics to the crowd. Just as Dexter, sung quietly into Remy's ear, the only person who needed to hear the real version of his question.

"Do you know?"

She broke out of his hug as the last chords faded away, "I know." Before pressing her lips to his as the night club crowd broke into applause.

**A/N Awwww, wasn't that cavity induced sweetness? If I get a good response from this (hint hint, review!)I may write another "This Lullaby" Fanfic. Thanks for reading. **

**3 Fernomina  
**


End file.
